<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where My Love Lies Waiting (Home) by Menoetius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628915">Where My Love Lies Waiting (Home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menoetius/pseuds/Menoetius'>Menoetius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ubi Caritas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silent Witness (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menoetius/pseuds/Menoetius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I've missed proper coffee and reliable Internet access and a mattress that didn't poke me in the ribs every time I rolled over."</i> After a week in rural Wales on a case, Leo has missed civilisation. And maybe a few other things, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Cunningham/Leo Dalton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ubi Caritas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/734196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where My Love Lies Waiting (Home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be a few hundred words of porn, but the boys wouldn’t shut up. </p><p>Of canonical note, Leo getting tongue-tied when his partner asks him for dirty talk is from the first episode he was ever in.</p><p>If you like your Harry and Leo of the fade to black variety, this is not the story for you. I've marked this as part of the Ubi Caritas universe, and it takes place a couple of months after the end of <i>Ubi Caritas</i>, a year or so before <i>Penumbra</i>. But not going to lie, it's mostly a vehicle for Harry and Leo smut. It is a very, very long time since I've written proper smut.</p><p>Title from Paul Simon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry used his shoulder to push through the door into the office, a cardboard tray of takeaway coffees in his hand.</p><p>He strode down the short corridor to look into Leo's office, and, finding it empty, turned back to the main part of the lab. Leo was sitting at Harry's desk, absorbed in something on his own laptop. He had a mug on one side and a stack of files on the other. Harry paused, felt his shoulders come down and his heart rate come down and a piece of his world slot back into place. He took a moment to soak the feeling in.</p><p>He said: "I believe that's my desk you're sitting at."</p><p>Leo looked up. A broad smile creased his face. "You've never just got out of the Old Bailey?"</p><p>"We had Mr Justice Pengarth," said Harry, crossing the lab. "At one point I thought I'd be lucky to get out of there by a week next Tuesday." He took the last step to bring himself into Leo's personal space, tilted his chin up, and leaned down for a brief, firm kiss.</p><p>"Hi," said Leo.</p><p>"Hi," said Harry, grinning.</p><p>He set the coffee down and leaned against the desk, going about the business of loosening his collar and getting rid of his tie. On glancing up, he saw that, rather than returning his attention to his work, Leo had steepled his fingers under his chin and was gazing at him with undisguised interest.</p><p>"Oh, my God, get your mind out of the gutter," There was laughter in Harry's voice and his eyes were bright. "It's a tie, Leo, not a striptease."</p><p>"I daresay there's no reason you should mind me watching, then."</p><p>"I never mind you watching, and you damn well know it," said Harry. "But if you keep looking at me like that in the middle of the office – "</p><p>Leo cut him off with another kiss, then took the strip of grey silk out of his hands and dropped it on the desk. He reached up and opened the top two buttons of Harry's shirt, and smoothed his collar.</p><p>"I've missed you this week," said Harry.</p><p>"I've missed civilisation this week," said Leo, with a heartfelt groan. "I've missed proper coffee and reliable Internet access and a mattress that didn't poke me in the ribs every time I rolled over."</p><p>Their enforced separation had mostly been due to Leo's having spent the week consulting on a case in Powys. Every conversation they had had since the previous Sunday had been conducted with Leo hanging half out of the window at the postage-stamp sized B&amp;B room he had been booked into by the Breconshire Constabulary, which had been the only way he could get a signal on his mobile phone.</p><p>He had been looking forward to getting home the previous evening and collapsing into soft sheets and re-acquainting himself with some of the things he had missed, but instead his train had arrived into Paddington at a quarter to one that morning after a series of public transport disasters that would probably have been funny if he'd not been the one they'd been happening to. It had been with regret that he had given the cab driver his own address.</p><p>He had missed Harry the way you might miss a leg, or oxygen.</p><p>Harry was still looking at him. He said, "You're not on call this weekend, are you?"</p><p>"God, I hope not," said Leo, feelingly. "D'you mind if we stay at mine tonight, though? I dumped my case in the hall and I think I'm currently wearing the only clothes I own that haven't drowned in a Welsh field."</p><p>"Actually, that's my jumper you're wearing," observed Harry.</p><p>"Oh." Leo flushed. "I may not have been firing on all cylinders this morning.</p><p>"I didn't mean I <em>mind</em>." Harry had gone interestingly pink around the tips of the ears. "Anyway," he murmured, his voice suddenly pitched low and private. "I don't know where you're getting the idea that you'll need clothes. I haven't seen you for a week."</p><p>Leo nearly choked on his coffee.</p><p>Harry eyed him, his stack of files, his computer. "How much do you have left to do tonight?" he asked.</p><p>"Um, nothing that can't wait," said Leo, faintly.</p><p>"Good," said Harry, picking up his coat. "Let's go home."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry's back slammed against wood.</p><p>He retained enough self-awareness to notice that at least it was the <em>inside </em>of Leo's door, this time.</p><p>And then Leo's mouth landed on his and he gave up on caring about much else.</p><p>They had left Leo's car in the office car park. Harry had thrown Leo his car key and slid into his own passenger seat with a deep sigh of contentment. It took him until the first set of traffic lights to realise he may have made an error in judgement, as Leo began taking every opportunity of every red light and every pause in traffic to touch Harry. To tangle their fingers together. To touch his knee. To slide his hand off the gearstick and onto Harry's thigh, infinitesimally higher each time until Harry nearly choked on air. Leo's eyes never left the road. Long before they reached Putney, Harry's trousers were uncomfortably tight and he was ready to kiss the smirk right off Leo's face.</p><p>Now, pressed together against Leo's front door, Leo nipped Harry's bottom lip. Harry's eyes opened. He could see only the faintest rim of grey around Leo's pupils.</p><p>His hand drifted up Leo's flank, underneath the borrowed jumper, layers of soft shirt and warm skin beneath his palm. His fingers snagged on a cotton-covered nipple and he worried it gently, pulling a whimper from Leo that he swallowed in another kiss.</p><p>For a second, Harry entertained a fantasy of dropping to his knees and swallowing Leo down right there in the hallway, and he twitched inside his trousers before sticking a pin in that idea for another time. A time when the week had been less long and less lonely, and when he hadn’t had five solid nights of terrible sleep interrupted by fantasies of Leo's mattress with Leo spread out across it.</p><p>As if he had read his mind, Leo murmured against Harry's mouth. "God, take me to bed, Harry."</p><p>They stumbled down the narrow corridor, hand in hand, stopping every few feet for more kisses. Harry banged his shin on Leo's abandoned suitcase in the doorway to the bedroom, and tripped through the doorway, snorting with laughter and caught off guard when Leo tumbled him onto the unmade bed. Leo only stopped for long enough to kick his shoes off before he climbed onto the bed himself, crawling up the length of Harry's long body.</p><p>Harry's laughter caught in his throat.</p><p>Leo's eyes, blazing, looking down into his.</p><p>"I missed you, too," said Leo.</p><p>Harry watched as Leo's hands reached between them to flick open two shirt buttons. His head dipped to taste Harry's suprasternal notch.</p><p>A third button.</p><p>Lips against Harry's left clavicle.</p><p>Two more buttons.</p><p>Leo's tongue found one nipple, then the other.</p><p>The combination of smooth cotton and wet heat and end-of-the-day stubble was overwhelming against skin that had been pricking with arousal since before they'd ever even made it out of the car.</p><p>"I want you inside me," Leo said into his belly.</p><p>Harry's brain came screeching to a halt, his eyebrows shot into his hair, and his shoulders ricocheted off the mattress.</p><p>Leo flushed.</p><p>"Really?" asked Harry.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>He swallowed.</p><p>He had thought about it. Obviously.</p><p>If he were truthful, he had been thinking about it since the first time he had seen Leo in jeans and realised that he was hiding a criminally good arse underneath loose scrubs and badly tailored corduroys.</p><p>And then he had asked Leo out and had asked Leo <em>in</em>, and Leo had said <em>yes</em>, and in the nine weeks since he had been – well, a touch preoccupied.</p><p>"I didn't – " His hands flapped and came to rest on Leo's shoulders, still dressed. He tugged on his shirt. "Just – get up here, will you?"</p><p>He came, willingly.</p><p>Harry turned onto his side and hooked his leg over Leo's hip. "I didn't know you wanted that."</p><p>"Look, I didn't mean -- you don't have to – if it's not something you – and maybe we should have talked about this sooner, but – " Leo stuttered himself into speechlessness.</p><p>Harry pressed his hips into Leo's meaningfully. Leo whined at the sensation of cloth-covered erection against denim-covered erection – too much, and not enough.</p><p>"Yes, it's something I do." Harry's voice cracked. "Yes, it's something I like. I didn't know it was something <em>you </em>liked."</p><p>Leo looked at him curiously.  "And if I hadn't brought it up, you were just going to – not, anymore? Forever?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "It's not like it would have been a <em>sacrifice</em>," he said. "Honestly, it hadn't really occurred to me. It's not like our sex life isn't – " He made a noise, and Leo grinned. Harry buried his face in one hand. "Your smug face is <em>not</em> attractive," he said into his palm.</p><p>Leo laughed out loud. "I have it on good authority that you think all my faces are attractive." He curved his fingers around Harry's stubble. "Our sex life is <em>fantastic</em>."</p><p>"As you know full well," Harry allowed.</p><p>"And if you <em>don't </em>want to – "</p><p>"How long has it been?"</p><p>"Since I got fucked?" Leo asked. His grin turned lazy and nostalgic. "Summer of 1991."</p><p>"That's – " Harry blinked and visibly tried to recall basic mathematics. "Leo, that's nineteen years."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"And you've just decided – "</p><p>"<em>Or</em>," Leo interrupted, the force of his sudden glare dampened a little by the fact that his free hand was busy unzipping Harry's trousers. "How long has it been since I got into bed in my crappy B&amp;B, <em>alone</em>, seeing as my boyfriend had <em>laughed in my face</em> when I asked him to come to Wales and help, and opened myself up on my fingers and thought about what it would be like if it were you?"</p><p>"<em>Jesus, Leo</em>."</p><p>"Because – " He kissed Harry hard, his tongue licking into his mouth and his hand curling around his already-rigid cock. "That's only been about 48 hours."</p><p>Harry's hands were stripping Leo out of his shirt and jeans before Leo had finished the sentence. The jumper had long since been sacrificed to the floor somewhere. "Jesus Christ, you cannot <em>say </em>things like that," he said, still tugging at buttons.</p><p>"I was single for <em>literally years</em>. Did you think I never got myself off?"</p><p>Harry kicked the jeans and the boxers he had pulled down with them over the side of the bed, then finished pulling his own trousers off for good measure and rummaged in the bedside table for the half-full bottle of lube he knew was stashed there.</p><p>He climbed back onto the bed, clambering over Leo, who rolled over immediately.</p><p>"We're buying you some trousers that fit properly," he said. His hand curved over Leo's bottom.</p><p>Leo made a noise that was half giggle, half moan. The giggle died abruptly in his throat when he felt the pad of one dry finger touching him. "Har – "</p><p>"Tell me about Wales," said Harry, finger moving - not pushing, not penetrating, just rubbing maddening circles.</p><p>"Place north of Bristol," Leo said breathlessly, squirming. "Loads of sheep. Something about a dragon. This one bloke with his feet cut off, although they tried to tell me that's not norm – "</p><p>Harry's teeth nipped him sharply on one buttock. He shuddered, and shut up. Harry filed that away for later.</p><p>"Leo."</p><p>"What do you want me to say?" he asked. "I missed you. I got to thinking about the things we haven't done yet. And about how much I love your hands. How much I've always loved your hands."</p><p>"Open your legs for me, sweetheart," Harry murmured. And, as Leo obeyed with gratifying speed, he asked curiously: "Had you been thinking about this before?"</p><p>"Sometimes at work I'd be watching you type or prepare a slide or play with a pen in a meeting, and then I'd realise that I'd zoned out. And then -- before we were together – <em>years </em>before we were together -- at home -- " Leo's face burned. "Harry, you know that sometimes you think about people without – It wasn't like I was getting into bed and thinking, <em>I'm going to fantasise about Harry Cunningham tonight</em>, but then -- "</p><p>Harry made a strangled noise. "Do you think I'd mind if you had been?"</p><p>"It's a bit – I'd have my hand wrapped around my cock, or my fingers up my arse, and then your face would just – " Leo's words were cut off by a sharp groan, as Harry returned his finger to his entrance, newly slick, and slid it in without preamble.</p><p>"Like that?" murmured Harry. He moved up Leo's body, finger undulating, caressing Leo from the inside out. He said into Leo's shoulder, "I think we can probably stop apologising for the fact that we fancied the pants off each other, no?"</p><p>Leo laughed, and rocked his hips back. "C'n I have another finger?" he mumbled. "Felt wrong. Felt like I was sexually obje –- more, Harry, c'mon – "</p><p>"Patience," said Harry.</p><p>He rubbed his fingertips over Leo's prostate, and heard his surprised shout, saw his body snap back as if he were chasing the sensation down. He did it again, stroking in tight circles, the hot, soft clench around his fingers and making him lightheaded with arousal.</p><p>He added a third finger, shaking.</p><p>Leo was rocking back onto them, swearing every time Harry twisted them or spread them or curled them over his prostate. He had thought about this – never mind Leo's worrying about sexually objectifying <em>him</em>, he'd had a fantasy about bending Leo over his desk for <em>years</em> and he promised himself he'd tell Leo so later. If he was ever capable of stringing a sentence together again.</p><p>He withdrew his fingers carefully. His cock twitched when Leo's hole fluttered slowly closed, when Leo himself demanded, sounding punch drunk, "Harry, where've you gone?"</p><p>"Nowhere," said Harry. "Can you roll over for me a minute?"</p><p>Between them, they got Leo's limbs to cooperate enough to get him on his back.</p><p>Harry momentarily lost all the breath in his lungs. "Christ, <em>look </em>at you," he managed, reverently.</p><p>He was flushed from nipples to groin, covered in a sheen of sweat, nipples tight, thighs parted, cock hard and flat against his belly and leaking copiously. Harry slid his fingers back inside almost without thinking about it, and Leo squirmed against him.</p><p>He pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "You could come just like this, couldn't you?"</p><p>"Mm -- save it for another day," said Leo. "Come on, don't make me beg."</p><p>"No begging," Harry promised. "Condom?" he offered, as he groped in the sheets, searching for where he had dropped the lube.</p><p>Leo shook his head. "Not going anywhere tomorrow."</p><p>He wiggled his hand at Harry when Harry snapped open the tube. Harry snorted and shook his head, and sat back on his haunches, displaying himself properly to Leo for the first time since he'd got their clothes off. "Not unless you want me to come before I'm inside you," he said, and grinned at Leo's expression, astonishment and outrage warring for room on his face. "You're gorgeous when you're being fingered, sweetheart. Don't look so surprised."</p><p>He slicked himself up, touching himself as little as possible, and leaned up for another kiss, eyes open.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>Leo nipped at Harry's bottom lip. "<em>Yes</em>."</p><p>Mutely, Harry nestled his cock in Leo's cleft, used his hands to guide himself in, and pushed. He was aware of Leo panting in his ear, of Leo's hands gripping his buttocks, encouraging him forward.</p><p>His world went black.</p><p>"Hey." There were fingers in his stubble. "Open your eyes, Harry."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Forcing his eyes open, he saw Leo, spread out beneath him, looking like – Harry didn’t know what he looked like, he didn't think he'd ever seen anything like it. "Jesus," he murmured.</p><p>Leo reached for the hand that wasn't covered in lube and twined their fingers together, and said, with surprising firmness: "Move."</p><p>Harry shifted, shocks going through him, and then slid out and thrust all the way back in, hard. Leo thrust down to meet him. Harry hung onto his self-control by a thread, conscious thought lost to the slip and drag of Leo around him. He adjusted his angle, finding Leo's prostate with his cock, and Leo howled in his ear. Leo tilted his head, catching Harry's lips for a kiss and licking into his mouth, and suddenly he tightened around Harry. Harry saw stars and followed him down, coming hard inside him.</p><p>He collapsed, weight landing on his partner, pressing sloppy, uncoordinated kisses to his shoulder.</p><p>The next time either of them were capable of coherent speech, Leo said, sounding faintly stunned, "Wow."</p><p>"OK?" Harry mumbled into his skin.</p><p>"I may never walk again." Leo nudged Harry off him and rolled them over, making himself the big spoon. Into Harry's hair he said: "God, I love you."</p><p>Harry opened his eyes and grinned, exhausted. "You just love me for my body."</p><p>"Yeah," said Leo. "I'm never letting you out of this bed again."</p><p>They lay together for a while, feet entangled, heartrates gradually coming down. Eventually, Harry peeled himself away and got to his slightly wobbly legs.</p><p>Leo reached for him, objecting. "I wasn't kidding about never letting you out of bed again."</p><p>Harry laughed and leaned over, kissing him. "I'll be back in a tick."</p><p>He returned with a flannel, and climbed back into bed to clean his partner up. When he passed the warm terrycloth over Leo's oversensitive hole, Leo shivered at the intimacy, his spent cock giving a final, hopeful twitch.</p><p>Harry tugged the duvet over them, tossed the flannel somewhere in the direction of their clothes, and reversed their positions, tucking his knees up behind Leo.</p><p>"Good to be home?" he asked, quietly.</p><p>"Yeah," Leo agreed, eyes sated and content. "Home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>